The MoonPrincess Yuna
by moonprincessyuna
Summary: what will happen with the Urameshi team find something out that will change Kurama life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Hey mom I'm home. Oh Shuichi your home. Yes mom but the funny thing to me to day.

Oh what sweet hart ? Koenma say that I 'm a prince and I'm going to get marry in two month. Well yes shuichi. To who ? To yuna . What I'm going marry her.(I always love her but will she under stand what I mean this going to be long year. ) oh before I for get

Your move in with her in the morning. Well this going to hurt. The next day.

So yuna who do you feel about us? Do you want the truth . Well that will help .

Well not going to tell. Yuna ! Come on tell. You tell who you feel about it .

I love you that is how I feel. Kurama I love you too. Why didn't tell that before?

Your fan club. Oh that well they have to back off now right . Maybe Kurama what are you doing. Holing

Do You have that preamble ? No I like it. You do ,yes . They kiss there first.

Kurama's P.O.V.

Her kisses are amazing. Her lips are so soft...I have to have more of her. I nibbled on her bottom lip, begging her for entrance. I was never this forward with a girl before, but something about her made me this way. She smirked against my lips and parted them so slowly, teasing me. And it was nearly driving me insane with want.  
I whispered her name softly against her lips, and she must have sensed the need in my voice so she let me in. I explored the depths of her mouth, loving the way she tasted. Her tongue danced with mine in a forbidden dance that I knew so well. This woman was making my literally shudder with pleasure, and all she was doing was kissing me.

Yuna p.o.v  
This can't be I 'm going to marry Shuichi no mean Kurama I can't wait, but I seam

Like all the girls at school man that not good. Well there is nothing I can do right this is for life. Well mother hope you knew what was doing went you med this.

Are you scare Kurama? Little Yuna why? I'm I saw as a friend but now hidden,

And I'm going to be a wife. I see what you mean. Kurama I'm a fear of something?

What sweetheart?

I hope you like it. This is my first time writing story.


	2. the talk

Hey mom I'm home. Oh Shuichi your home. Yes mom but the funny thing to me to day.

Oh what sweet hart ? Koenma say that I 'm a prince and I'm going to get marry in two month. Well yes shuichi. To who ? To yuna . What I'm going marry her.(I always love her but will she under stand what I mean this going to be long year. ) oh before I for get

Your move in with her in the morning. Well this going to hurt. The next day.

So yuna who do you feel about us? Do you want the truth . Well that will help .

Well not going to tell. Yuna ! Come on tell. You tell who you feel about it .

I love you that is how I feel. Kurama I love you too. Why didn't tell that before?

Your fan club. Oh that well they have to back off now right . Maybe Kurama what are you doing. Holing

Do You have that preamble ? No I like it. You do ,yes . They kiss there first.

Kurama's P.O.V.

Her kisses are amazing. Her lips are so soft...I have to have more of her. I nibbled on her bottom lip, begging her for entrance. I was never this forward with a girl before, but something about her made me this way. She smirked against my lips and parted them so slowly, teasing me. And it was nearly driving me insane with want.  
I whispered her name softly against her lips, and she must have sensed the need in my voice so she let me in. I explored the depths of her mouth, loving the way she tasted. Her tongue danced with mine in a forbidden dance that I knew so well. This woman was making my literally shudder with pleasure, and all she was doing was kissing me.

Yuna p.o.v  
This can't be I 'm going to marry Shuichi no mean Kurama I can't wait, but I seam

Like all the girls at school man that not good. Well there is nothing I can do right this is for life. Well mother hope you knew what was doing went you med this.

Are you scare Kurama? Little Yuna why? I'm I saw as a friend but now hidden,

And I'm going to be a wife. I see what you mean. Kurama I'm a fear of something?

What sweetheart?

I hope you like it. This is my first time writing story.


	3. untitled document

Kurama Yusuke Urameshi Koenma Botan Kuwabara Hiei Keiko Shuichi. Mr. Minamino **Touya **Woman Ayame Atsuko Urameshi Genkai

Two mouths had past like blink of an eye. Kurama got us to live with Yuna .The funny thing is they live like they were marry but had not touch her the way she was scare of (the sex thing. She want to wait to the wedding night. ) . It was the of the wedding yusuke complaining about looking like puu, Kuwabara was out of , Hiei being the beast man didn't like what he was wearing. Kurama wear all white. Genkai come in with botan,and keiko. Genkai Kurama yuna is so beautiful in her wedding dress. Can I see her? No you can't see the braid in till the wedding in by sides it bad luck to see the braid before the wedding. Ok botan when did we ever had good luck? That true ,but Kurama sill can't see her. Sorry man I try to help. (with the girls) Yuna you are going kill Kurama when he see you. Come on guys I don't look that great? Yes you do princess now stop worrying.

Is everyone ready ? Yes yuna . So lets go get marry . (back with the boys ) Kurama ready to go get marry ?

As ready ever going to get. So lets go .(at the church ) yusuke ,Kuwabara ,and Hiei are wait to get this over with . Kurama can't wait to see yuna . Yuna want to see Kurama as much as he want to see her .everyone was standing as koenma give her away to Kurama. Yuna see Kurama and almost drop dead. When Kurama seen her he though he die and went to heaven . The girl that are part of Kurama fan club was cry.

The priest was say all of this stuff but Kurama was to busy looking at yuna to care. The vows of Kurama

The wind is whispering the ising moon puts a spell on my heart under stars - twinkling high above when I close my eyes we're danein into the flame I won't spend finally comes a time to decide stuck here in the same old I'll be there by the moon and the stars in the sky like a shadow that's by your side I swear.

Yuna vows always be by your side I be the sun in your hear the shadow that's by your side I swear .

You may kiss braid Kurama kiss yuna passionately .everyone was having a good time Kuwabara past on some time a go. Kurama and yuna went home . Now yuna lets go home and have some fun.


	4. untitled document2

Authors note

I want a Review good or bad I don't care, just tell me what you think.


	5. wedding night

There will be a lemon in this chapter.

Kurama Yusuke Urameshi Koenma Botan Kuwabara Hiei Keiko Shuichi. Mr. Minamino **Touya **Woman Ayame Atsuko Urameshi Genkai

When Kurama and yuna got home. Kurama know that he want try to start a family of his our. yusuke was tell him that he is going to be a father. Yuna ask Kurama what was wrong ? Kurama turn to you and I want a family . Kurama what brought this on. yusuke is going to be a father a Kuwabara going and Hiei is going try to get kit pregnant. Oh well is that why you want a family because of the guys ? No want family because oh I love to much ah I don't want what yuna do you want to start a family ? Well Kurama there's only one I know to start a family. What you let me you know. Yes didn't I say you can when we are marry, having family, Sounds nice . Well we better get started. Kurama her kisses her with passionately and zips down the zip and take off dress . Yuna on the other hand taking his clothing .

be continued . . .


End file.
